


Toys Are for Boys

by YourMonarch



Category: Borderlands
Genre: Blow Jobs, Cock Slut, Come Shot, Come Swallowing, Desk Sex, Dildos, Exhibitionism, Feminization, Humiliation, M/M, Masturbation, Rimming, Sex Toys, Slut Shaming, Voyeurism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-30
Updated: 2016-05-30
Packaged: 2018-07-11 05:14:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,547
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7030420
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/YourMonarch/pseuds/YourMonarch
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“Come over here in front of big ol’ Jacky and show him how much of a cumslut you are.” </p>
            </blockquote>





	Toys Are for Boys

You know what Jack loved? Ass.

You know what that one brunette with the legs had? Fuckin’ _ass_.

He had first seen that aforementioned brunette bend over to pick up some files he dropped in the Robotics corridor as Jack made his rounds for bi-monthly sector checkups.  The kid looked like he had just about shit himself as he scrambled to pick up all his strewn papers and folders. And _God damn,_  Jack would've thought he'd been blind if he didn't see the fat thighs crammed into those stupid half-pin-stripped pants.

“Hey. Cupcake,” Jack snapped his fingers as if that powered the kid to move any faster, “Forget about that shit and stand up.” He watched the cyborg sporting Hyperion-yellow paint snap up and stare right into his eyes, face pink and lips pressed into a firm line. It looked like he was trying to hold in his piss or something.

“Gimme your name,” Jack demanded. It wasn't a question, and it would never BE a question. If he wanted someone's name, he'd take it and own it.

The brunette opened his mouth, a breathe that had been held in for far too long came out, then he closed it. “H- Handsome Jack-” He stuttered in awe, face looking even more stupid than before.

Jack snorted and let out an unattractive laugh. “That's my name, Princess. God, you may look hot, but your brains are friggin’ boiled, huh?” And then he leaned in close, the leather of his jacket rubbing together and making low squeaking sounds. The clasp on his chin rubbed against the boy’s ear lobe, while his breath licked at the inside of his ear. “Give me your name.”

“I- It's Rhys…”

And that's how the infamous Handsome Jack and Rhys from Robotics got where they are today. Two palms spreading Rhys’ ass, a face between his thighs, and a certain CEO working his tongue like he was in the fucking mouth gymnastics.

“Yes! Oh, Jackyyy-” Rhys cried, nails digging into Jack’s scalp as he thrusted his hips down onto the wetness splitting him open. His lip bled from all the times Jack caught it between his teeth and marked him good. Marked him as his own.

Rhys was lying with his back on the hard, black surface of Jack’s desk, staring up at the ceiling of the CEO’s office as he smothered Jack in between his legs. Jack just sat on his throne and loved at the hole that loved him in return. It was late in the work day, everyone had gotten off by that time, and Rhys was told to come up to Jack’s office. Over the ECHOcom. A message that was sent to literally _everyone_  on Helios. It went a little something like this: “Rhysie, your dumbass forgot to charge your ECHO device or something, because I can't get you to respond to any of my friggin’ messages. What a coincidence, you fuck up _yet again!_  God, Pumpkin, you just can't catch a break, can you?” - There was a fake laugh, and then - “Ah, anyways, get up here before you end up bent over my desk with my belt whooping your ass again.”

When Rhys heard that, he scurried as fast as he could into the elevator with as little eye contact with anyone as possible.

“Jack- Daddy-” Rhys drooled, neck straining at the attempt to watch Jack lick his asshole hotly, “Put your fingers inside, please, _fuck me_.” His body flexed again, ramming his hips down into Jack’s face as his cock bobbed unceremoniously against the man’s forehead and strung a glob of pre in his hair. Jack only laughed with his tongue sticking out over his lip like a dumb dog.

More pressure was applied to his pucker, which opened up wide every time Jack pulled away for more than five seconds. Rhys wanted something filling his fuckhole. _Now_. But, he never got it. After a long, low whine from Rhys, which was a telltale sign of an approaching orgasm for the boy, Jack actually got up and fucking _left_.  Not entirely, but he still stood up and scampered his happy ass across the room. Rhys bolted up right and stumbled after him, stupidly.

“Wh- What are you doing?” He cried, dick hard as a rock between his thighs. Jack continued walking towards the other side of the room, towards the elevators that went straight up to his penthouse, or straight down to the Hub of Heroism. Rhys _really_ hoped they went up.

“Used up the last of my lube, baby! Whatcha’ want me to do, fuck you dry? I ain't hurting my precious cock, hell no,” He smirked as Rhys threw himself at the ground beneath his feet and began to undo his gun holster and belt. The code monkey had his mouth filled in record time, blush creeping up all the way to his ears as he forced himself to swallow down his CEO. Much bigger than _his own_  4 inch pecker.

Rhys opened his mouth wide and rubbed Jack’s engorged tip against his tastebuds.

“I'll fuck wiffout lube-” He swallowed, sucking firmly at the tip before attempting to speak again, “Put it inside, sir, please.”

Jack just stared down at him, grinning. Rhys felt like it was forever and a half before he actually got the man talking again, in the meantime sucking the fat erection in his mouth and fingering his ass with a single digit. When Jack spoke, Rhys’ lips wrapped around the very base of his cock, his throat swallowed, and he pulled back up to listen, pumping his swollen shaft.

“Aren't you like a girl or something, Rhys, don't you carry around some- I don't know, some fucking _lotion_ or something?”

That had a bright sign blinking above the boy’s head saying _"W_ _e're gonna fuck!"_  Rhys nodded dumbly, then scrabbled off to his briefcase, which had been carelessly thrown onto the floor next to the couch Jack had placed in his office. “I- I have those- Uh, the little packets you gave me,” Rhys stuttered, hands desperately digging in the bottom of a zipper for the last of the purple packets with the label _Divine_ on them. Thank God for Jack!

“Ha! And _you_  were about to fuck me dry!” Jack waltzed over to his young lover as his heterochromatic eyes gazed over his frantic hands. “Little slut’s so desperate for _this dick!" Jack_ exclaimed, adding quite the emphasis to his last choice word. He even went to the length of grabbing his fat cock and squeezing it. He went back to stroking it, loosely.

Rhys’ fingers finally, _finally_  felt the crisp edge of plastic wrapping and turned back to Jack, on his knees and staring up, fast as lightning. “Please, let's fuck now-”

There was a cock being shoved past his lips. Rhys didn't really mind it, but… He would rather have it in his ass instead. Jack nodded down, eyeing one of the three packets in his hand. “Go ahead, open that pussy up. I just wanna slip and ride, Baby, I ain't gonna prep you.”

Rhys new better than to disobey, and the orders he got were hot as hell - there wasn't any way he'd do anything else. He wrapped two slim fingers and his thumb around the base of Jack’s cock to pull it from his mouth, then opened the lube packet with his teeth. He let go of the length in his grip, got up on his toes into a squat, and lubed up his fingers. The boy looked back up to Jack, tongue out and mouth wide. His eyes begged Jack to squirt his spunk all over his tongue. Jack grinned as Rhys brought his flesh hand behind himself and prodded a finger at his ring. It'd been so long since he had fingered himself; he'd gotten to used to Jack’s thick, warm fingers that his boney, chilled ones felt so alien to him, now. He mewled as Jack stuffed his mouth when his ass got filled on the other side, as well.

Rhys slowly pumped the finger in and out of himself, closing his eyes as he focused on loosening his tight pucker. He heard Jack sighing above him, either in boredom or pleasure, he couldn't really tell. His round thighs began to pull him up and bounce him back down onto his digit once it warmed up. It felt so much better now.

He easily slipped in another finger alongside the first when he gaped his hole wide to take it. Rhys moaned down Jack’s dick, tongue rubbing firmly at a bulging vein popping from the underside of his shaft. This time Jack was feeling it. Watching Rhys’ pink, shiny lips stretch around his girth while his thighs flexed, fucking himself on his slim fingers

Another finger went in, then Rhys even tried to fit in his pinky, though it didn't work. He opened his eyes and pulled the fat head from his throat, stringing a long piece of saliva from the slit of Jack’s cock to the lips of his greedy mouth. “I'm ready, please fuck me-” Rhys grabbed one of the lube packets thrown on the floor, tore one open, and squirted all of it out onto Jack’s length. His flesh hand pumped the lube all over the hung man, licking at his slit desperately, as he covered his cock completely. God, he was still so fucking _ready_  to come.

“Good job, Rhysie, you really know how to make Daddy proud. Got yourself hot and ready for me in just a few minutes!” Jack grinned, perfect white teeth shining on display. He bent down, cock still hanging out of his pants, shamelessly, and picked Rhys up by his shoulders. “Get bent over my desk.”

Rhys hurried and threw himself towards the desk, gripping the edge on the other side, staring at the empty yellow chair in front of him. Jack walked around him, plopping down in his seat and opening a drawer to rummage through. He chuckled to himself, and pulled out a big, bright red silicone dildo. With a suction cup at the base. He stuck it onto the desk, right in front of Rhys’ face. “Come over here in front of big ol’ Jacky and show him how much of a cumslut you are.” He tapped the area in front of him, and Rhys, though dumbfounded for a minute, rushed to lube up the cock, and ran around to Jack’s side to plant himself down on the dildo. The rubber head stretched him wide, bigger than Jack’s own cock. The CEO made sure to grab out the ridiculously big toy that no one even on the mutated face of Pandora could size up to. Rhys bit his lip, eyes threatening to flutter close, but kept them open to keep the visual contact with Jack. “You fuckin’ like that?”

Rhys nodded. Jack sat there in front of him, completely clothed, fisting his dick as Rhys began to bounce shallowly until he was at the base. Jack reached forward one more time, and pulled out another toy. A flesh light he'd bought for himself when Rhys wasn't there to help him out. 

“Now, you're gonna ride that dick until you come, capiche?” Rhys replied with an eager whine. “Don't touch your cock. If you need help, ask Daddy _politely_.”

Rhys cried out, the thoughts Jack strung through his head intoxicating. He gripped the edge of the desk, lifting his legs up until he was in a squatting position, then moved around a little more til he was standing on his knees. He'd regret it later, but his mind was wholly focused on his partner. With a deep breath, Rhys began to slide - up and down, up and down - slipping the fat girth into his hole greedily. His eyes were planted right on Jack’s cock, watching him slip into the vagina-shaped toy and smirk when Rhys audibly swallowed and held back hitching whimpers in his throat.

“Wish this was your cunt, huh?”

Rhys began to fuck himself down fervently, now. His cock bobbed unceremoniously as he shoved his hips back into the motionless toy, too shameless to even stop. “Yeah,” His voice was airy, but thick with want. “I wish that was my girl pussy-” He stopped midway, feeling a bead of pre roll down his shaft and tickle his skin, ripping a whine from his throat. Jack ate it up, pumping the slit down faster onto his raging length. “I want you to fuck me- Fill me up with babies. Cum in my cunt and get me pregnant.”

Rhys closed his eyes tight, bringing his cold metallic hand to his nipples, rubbing them one at a time. His flesh hand reached his mouth and thrusted two fingers inside, sucking and tonguing at them. He loved Jack’s cock more than he would let on, wishing it was down his throat or in his ass 24/7.

Jack groaned deeply, taking a fancy to Rhys’ words. “That's right, Baby, you're my little bitch,” Jack bit his lip, fucking up faster into the silicone. Degrading was what Jack loved, and Rhys would happily take it all. Rhys moaned out little “uh-huh”s and nodded every time the word whore, slut, and pussy left his dirty mouth.

Rhys saw that Jack was close, and tried leaning over enough to touch his rough hands that held the toy around his cock. “Lemme do it-” Rhys tugged at his fingers and pulled up the toy, throwing it to the side. The boy leaned forward unsteadily. His robotic palm pressed into Jack’s thigh, holding up his body as his real hand began pumping his cock with quick intentions.

Jack thrusted up mindlessly, all the while the red dildo was tugging at Rhys’ rim, threatening to pop out from his hole. The younger of the two had his mouth open wide and his tongue stuck out to catch anything that shot from the man’s slit, like that one time when Rhys was expecting a load in the face, but got piss instead. He loved it either way. The brunette grabbed Rhys’ auburn hair by the roots and forced his head down, effectively ripping the rubber cock from his slippery, wet hole, and giving the boy just the right amount of stimulation he needed. “Y- Yes, Daddy!” He wailed, cum spilling from his little slit and landing on Jack’s jeans. His eyes rolled back in a haze, hand stilling around Jack’s length for a moment before slowly quickening his pace again. Shivers skittered through his spine, giving him the bliss to carelessly lean over the desk and lick happily at Jack’s throbbing, wet tip. He tongued the slit, grabbed the man’s heavy, cum-filled balls, squeezed at the base, and finally Jack was coming. Cum splattered all across Rhys’ cross-eyed face, some coating his waiting tongue. Rhys swallowed (but not before rubbing the taste all around his gums and teeth), then found himself being hoisted into Jack’s lap.

The two sat there for a while until they slowed their excited breaths and Rhys was playing with the shield attached to Jack’s breast pocket.

“So, uh… Were you serious about wanting a cooch? I know some people that could-”

" _Jack_ , shut up!”

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed!! Feel free to leave me Rhack prompts down in the comments. I'll most likely write all of them because I am obsessed with these two.


End file.
